


Jurassic Catastrophe

by thebestdayisme



Category: Haikyuu!!, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Jurassic World, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestdayisme/pseuds/thebestdayisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki being the huge nerd that he is won two tickets for a weeks stay at the new theme park Jurassic World. Yamaguchi of course is the one who's taking the other ticket, and fun and merriment follow, at least for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Shut up Tsukki you collect Dinosaurs!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first TsukkiYama that I've written, however I personally relate to Tsukkishima's level of not caring so I feel like I got his character down.  
> If only I owned these characters.  
> also there's going to be more chapters so don't worry.

           “Tsukki I’m not really into dinosaurs like you are though, this won’t be as much fun for me as it will for you.” Yamaguchi stared down at his feet instead of looking at his best friends face. It’s not like he didn’t want to go on a vacation with just him and Tsukki, but he was also sort of scared of the idea of giant carnivorous beasts that were only held in place by a fence. A freaking fence.

            Yamaguchi looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Of course it was his best friend, who else could it have ben? “Honestly we don’t even speak their language so going into the museums and tours won’t be so bad. I’ll just tell you everything you have to know.” Yamaguchi knew more English than Tsukkishima did so if anything were to come up he could help out. That’s the main reason Tsukki’s parents were letting him go instead of making his older brother go.

            Yamaguchi was also pleased that Tsukki would be going out of his way to talk to him. Even if it was about dinosaurs. “Alright, they also have rides we can go on.” His smile was the biggest it’s been in a while.

            Tsukki turned away, but not before Yamaguchi could catch a glimpse of a smile on his face. The blonde put on his headphones letting the other that the conversation was over, for now at least. After that they walked the rest of the way home together before splitting apart at the street beside Yamaguchi’s house. His parents thought that it was very generous of the Tsukkishima’s to let their son go away with their youngest son. Maybe for more reasons that the blonde boy knew about.

            Everyone in the Yamaguchi household knew how the dark haired boy felt about the other. At least they let Tadashi come to figure it out on his own.

 

**Tsukki (/^o^)/; 7:58 p.m.**

**Have you even started to pack yet?**

**Me; 8:02 p.m.**

**….yes**

           Yamaguchi looked over to his empty suitcase lying on the ground and groaned. _Liar._ His clothes were near the suitcase, but they were strewn across the ground and nowhere near being folded and finished. His phone dinged right as he went to pick up a shirt and he sat it back down.

 

**Tukki (/^o^)/; 8:04 p.m.**

**I’ll be over in ten minutes and if you don’t even have one thing packed I’ll kick your ass.**

            The thought of Tsukki coming over to see his this late at night made Yamaguchi excited. He quickly ran downstairs to tell his parents that his friend was coming over and when he said who their faces melted into knowing smiles. He blushed and told them that he needed to get back to packing. Instead of doing that he picked up his phone and sent a quick message to his best friend.

 

**Me; 8:09 p.m.**

**alrighty!!**

**Tsukki (/^o^)/; 8:10 p.m.**

**4 minutes and I swear I’m not doing all of it for you like when we went to camp together.**

            Yamaguchi smiled at that memory, Tsukki had showed up on time and Yamaguchi was lying on his floor glaring at his suitcase. He didn’t want to go to camp and maybe if he didn’t pack his parents wouldn’t make him. That was the logic of a seven year old anyways.

            He was jolted out of his memories when he heard the bell being rung down the hallway and he looked at his suitcase, still empty. Hurriedly he threw a few shirts in and a pair of pants and sat back down on the floor before he heard his mother let Tsukki in. Then his bedroom door was being open and he saw Tsukki frowning at him.

            “I happen to know you did all of this as I came into your house.” He sat down across from Yamaguchi, on the other side of the suitcase. “Have you forgotten I’ve known you for longer than a decade?” Instead of being embarrassed Yamaguchi just smiled at Tsukkishima, “Quit smiling at me like that.” He pulled his headphones away from his neck and sat them on Tadashi’s desk. “Honestly you’re seventeen, you should be able to pack for yourself by now.”

            “I can do it myself, I was going to do it tomorrow.” Yamaguchi folded his arms in front of his chest and tried to look serious.

            Tsukki rolled his eyes, “No, tomorrow we have an extra-long practice because we’ll be missing for a week.” Yamaguchi went to open his mouth but Tsukki started talking again, “And you instantly pass out once you get home and the next day we leave at 6 a.m.” Tsukki stood up and picked up Yamaguchi’s clothes as he did. “Also don’t put clean clothes on the ground, that’s gross.” He sat everything on Yamaguchi’s bed and started to pick out certain different articles. “If you don’t like what I’m including then you can change it.”

            Yamaguchi knew that he wouldn’t change any of the things that Tsukki was laying out for him. He wanted to wear what Tsukki thought looked best on him; at least that’s what he thought Tsukki was doing. Yamaguchi decided to check anyways, just in case the blonde decided to include anything embarrassing. It wouldn’t be all that surprising. “Hey Tsukki?” the blonde didn’t say anything but he stopped what he was doing and look at Yamaguchi, “Why did you invite me and not your brother? I know that you won the tickets so I know that you could have invited anyone you wanted.” He looked down at his socks and then back up, “So why me?”

            “Because I wanted to go with someone who would make me look good.” There was no humor in Tsukki’s voice, so if Yamaguchi didn’t know him better he would have believed him. Instead Yamaguchi smiled and punched the blonde in the arm.

            “Aw you do care about me.” The brunettes smile must have infectious because Tsukkishima actually smiled and threw a piece of clothing at the other. “I can finish this if you want to leave.”

            “Nah,” the blonde flopped onto Yamaguchi’s bed and lay down, “I’ll just sleep here tonight so that I can make sure you actually finish packing your shit.”

            There was a knock on the door and Tsukki looked startled, but he bottled it and sat up as Yamaguchi-San came in. “Tsukkishima are you going to be staying the night tonight?”

            “If that’s alright with you and Yamaguchi-chan.” He blushed. Yamaguchi knew that no matter how tough Tsukki tried to act, there was a sweet side to him that he rarely showed.

            “Of course dear, our little Taddy really loves have you as company.”

            “Mom.”

            “And you’re a part of this family.”  She continued as is her son didn’t just turn beat red when she mentioned how much he likes Tsukki. Luckily Tsukki doesn’t pay attention to that sort of off handed comment and he just smiles at Yamaguchi’s mother. “Do you boys want anything to drink?” they both shook their heads. She said goodnight and left them alone again.

            “You know it’s considered rude to invite yourself to someone’s house.” Yamaguchi set his now packed suitcase on the floor and sat down next to his friend who was laying down again with his eyes closed.

            Tsukki frowned and held out his hand to Tadashi, “Headphones.” He ordered.

            “Wait, Tsukki I didn’t mean to make you mad at me.” Yamaguchi actually looked sad, so instead of rolling his eyes Tsukishima sat up and placed his hands on his best friends shoulders. “Tsukki?”

            “I’m not mad; I want to show you this song I found earlier. Don’t jump to conclusions so easily, it makes me irritated to correct you.” The blonde leaned over Yamaguchi, his cheek brushing the others shoulder and their chests touching for just a second but all the same Yamaguchi’s pulse started to race and his cheeks surely reddened.

 

            In the morning they got ready together like they have so many times before. It’s been a common thing for the two of them to stay over at each other’s houses no matter what day it was. Their parents got used to the fact that they were close enough to sleep together without an extra futon. Everyone just assumed that when they saw Tsukkishima that Yamaguchi would be behind him smiling like a puppy dog.

            The walk to school was quite, the blonde had his headphones on and the brunette listened to the morning sounds that never seemed to get old. The sun hadn’t risen yet, and the air felt damp but it felt serene. However as they got closer and closer to the clubroom they could hear a faint commotion.  “500 yen Hinata did something to make Kageyama mad at him again.”

            “That would be a pointless bet and you know it.” Yamaguchi grinned at the sky, “I just thought that since they got together they wouldn’t yell at each other quiet so much, now whenever they’re not fighting they’re being all sweet.”

            “I never thought I would see Kageyama sweet and it is disturbing.” Tsukki smiles one last time at Yamaguchi before walking into the clubroom with his cool demeanor back in place. “What the hell are you two doing? We’re third years.”

            At the sound of Tsukkishima’s voice Hinata dropped the first year he was holding as a shield as Kageyama glanced at the newcomers, his hands were balled into fists and he looked pissed. Then he saw Yamaguchi behind Tsukkishima and he eased back.

            “This is what I get for coming to practice five seconds later than normal.”

            “Captain, Hinata used me like a shield!” the shaking first yelled as he ran up to Yamaguchi.

            Yamaguchi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Honestly I don’t blame him, Kageyama is terrifying. However he was wrong to do so and he’s going to do 15 continuous sets of suicides.”

            “What?” was Hinata’s small reply.

            “And Kageyama is going to do 100 pushups so that his setting muscles don’t get lax.” Kageyama’s jaw dropped and he stared at Hinata for a full ten seconds before turning to go to the gym. Hinata followed him, but not before grabbing the first year he had a hold of earlier and apologizing with tears in his eyes.

            Practice went smoothly. After Hinata and Kageyama finished their punishment they stretched each other out and practiced with the rest of the group. School went on as normal, after noon practice lasted until 8:30 p.m. and at the end he handed temporary control over to Hinata.

            Tsukki was right, he didn’t have the energy to pack his things when he got home, he barely had enough energy to change into sleeping clothes before sinking into his bed and set his alarm for 5:30.

            He was going to spend a full week with just Tsukki and nothing was going to ruin it.

 

          Waking up at 5:30 a.m. after a horribly long practice isn’t the best feeling in the world, but after a shower and coffee Yamaguchi feels like he has enough energy to get him from his house to Tsukki’s. His parents wave him goodbye and good luck, whatever that meant and he walked in silence towards his best friend’s house.

         Even though it was almost six in the morning there were still houses with lights on, and some people were on the street already. Yamaguchi smiled at everyone that made eye contact with him and an old lady stopped him to pet his cheek and tell him he was a good boy. No one ever said that about Tsukki. Yamaguchi smiled at that.

         He rang the doorbell and had to wait a few minutes for someone to answer the door. It was Tsukishima-san and she smiled tiredly at him, “Hello dear, are you all excited for your week?” she moved out of the way so that he could come in and he mumbled a quiet, ‘sorry for the intrusion’ and kicked off his shoes.

         “I’m very grateful that Tsukki is letting me go with him.” She patted his head and told him to go onto her son’s room while she made coffee and looked for her keys. Once he got to Tsukkishima’s room he knocked and let himself in. “Tsukki? You awake?”

        “Of course I’m awake.” Came the answer from where his bed is, a light flickered on and Yamaguchi saw his best friend standing next to his bed, with only a towel around his waist. “Sorry I woke up a few minutes late, I guess that long practice got to me yesterday.” Yamaguchi looked at anything other than the tan skin of Tsukki’s chest, “Man our captain is really a bitch don’t you agree.”

         Yamaguchi’s head snapped up and he saw the smirk on Tsukki’s face before the blonde picked up his clothes and stepped into the bathroom, “It had been your idea for the long practice.” Tadashi mumbled.

        “Whatever, are you ready?” Tsukki came out of the bathroom, dressed like he normally does and put his headphones around his neck. Yamaguchi nodded and together they made their way to the kitchen with their suitcases. “Mom, we’re ready whenever you are.”

        Tsukkishima-san picks up her keys and sets her empty mug into the sink and turns off the light, “Alrighty boys, this is going to be the best week of your lives.”

 

        The ride to the airport is long, mainly because there’s a wreck making progress slow and Yamaguchi has to elbow Tsukki when he says something rude about the driver of the flipped car. And then getting through airport security takes a little longer than necessary, but then they’re finally on the plane and Yamaguchi is feeling the effects of last night’s work out hitting him again. “If I fall asleep can I use you as a pillow?”

        “Well I won’t stop you if you do.” Tsukki mumbles and pulls on his headphones, Yamaguchi can tell he’s not listening to music; he’s just letting them cancel out any noise. They’re both asleep before the plane has reached cruising altitude.

        A little while later Tsukkishima is jolted awake by some turbulence but Yamaguchi is still asleep on his shoulder. “At least he isn’t drooling.” He hears someone giggle, but when he looks around he sees that everyone is either asleep or speaking in English. Sure the blonde can speak some English but not enough to hold a conversation. He’s never cared enough to want to learn.

       Since Yamaguchi is still asleep Tsukkishima pulls out his book on dinosaurs and starts to read it again. Then he falls asleep again, this time his head is resting against Yamaguchi’s and his hand is holding onto the other boys arm. When Yamaguchi wakes up twenty minutes before their flight is over he doesn’t say anything about it to his best friend, but he smiles for a few minutes for what seems like no reason.

       As they fly closer to the island people press against the windows. “We don’t have to see the island from above,” Tsukki remarks, “I mean we’re about to step foot on it.”

       “Also who knows when they even clean the glass on those windows? I don’t want my face pressed up against something that gross.” Tsukkishima nods his head in agreement. “So what do we have to do first when we land?”

       “Find the information building and tell them that I’m the smartest 17 year old and they will give us a stupid tour and our free meal tickets.”

       “I’m starving.” Yamaguchi’s stomach rumbles and Tsukki laughs, “Couldn’t we just skip the tour and go eat?” the blonde just shrugs his shoulder and they sit in silence until the plane has landed and they start to make their way off the runway.

        There are so many people just standing around, suddenly Yamaguchi feels someone take his hand in theirs and he looks at Tsukki who keeps walking forward, “You’re going to get lost if you stare around like that.” He doesn’t make a move to let go of the others hand and Tadashi is grateful for that. They don’t have a lot of trouble finding the right spot to be and after Tsukkishima very rudely tries to tell the woman behind the desk who he is she looks at the two teenagers in confusion. Obviously she’s not the important people they will be receiving the tour from.

        Yamaguchi steps around Tsukki and smiles at the girl, “He won online contest for a free week of vacation here. Tsukkishima Kei.” He frowns as he realizes that he could have phrased that better but by the look on the girls face he thinks that it could’ve been worse.

       She types something into her computer and shortly a man comes from the back and starts talking to the boys in Japanese, “How was your flight?”

       “It was nice thank you.” Yamaguchi answers because he has always been the one to answer questions like this for Tsukki. The man smiles back at them, he seems nice and smart.

        He’s maybe fifty but there’s a spring in his step, would either of you care to eat? I know the time change must have left you dizzy. It should be lunch time back home correct?” Tsukki nods. “Well let’s go eat first.”


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi spend their first day wondering around a museum and see their very first live dinosaur. It's not something Yamaguchi wants to do again...however he has six days left at this park. At least all the monsters are behind fences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had planned on doing a chapter a week but I just needed to get this out there and have my babies having fun together. Enjoy and if you like it make sure to let me know because I'm going to definitely keep posting.

At the food court there was everything imaginable for the boys to pick from, however Tsukki walked over to the noodle line like he would if he were at school. Yamaguchi followed him. “You don’t have to follow me around, you can get what you want and we can meet up at a table.” Tsukkishima didn’t turn around and he fiddled with the cord of his headphones.

Yamaguchi shrugged, “I guess I’ll try something exotic today.” The brunette heard the other boy laugh at him but he just told his friend to meet him by the east windows. As he walked away he caught bits and pieces of conversations, it was harder for him to guess at what they were saying because everyone was talking so fast. He wondered if leaving Tsukki alone in a place where he couldn’t speak the language had been a good idea. Yamaguchi walked up to a hamburger line and looked at the menu only to understand some of it. He felt his phone go off in his pocket but before he could check it a group of girls came up to him and started talking.

 _“Hello.”_  He smiled back at them and muttered a quiet hello in English before fishing his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Hinata saying that morning practice went well and that to have fun and not worry.

The thought of practice and the team back home made him look over to where Tsukki should’ve been but instead of seeing a tall blonde all he saw was the group of girls getting closer to him. _Do I have something embarrassing on me?_ Yamaguchi looked down at his shirt and discovered nothing was wrong with his appearance and he frowned. “ _What’s wrong?”_ one of the girls was in front of the others, the leader maybe.

Yamaguchi smiled politely back at them and stepped forward as the line began to move, “ _I’m fine, thank you._ ”

“Really Yamaguchi I had no idea what that fat man was trying to say to me.” Tsukki pushed past the girls and stood right in front of his friend, who suddenly felt better.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and that earned him a punch to the arm, “You never pay attention in English class.”

The blonde shrugged and turned so that they were both facing the front of the line. It was their turn next. “I guess I can’t get away from you this whole week then.” He pointed to the menu and glanced at Tadashi, “What is this?”

“Hamburgers.”

 

After the two ate they met back up with the man who it seems was their personal tour guide. He showed them around the generic locations and told them all about the park operating hours and the certain areas that closed at night fall. “We wouldn’t want to send people off to look at dinosaurs when it’s too dark to see them.” The man smiled and Tsukki rolled his eyes. After the short tour they were free to go wherever they liked and the first place Yamaguchi followed after his friend was the hotel they’d be staying at.

It wasn’t the fanciest room, even though they had won a free week they weren’t being treated like royalty.

It was still nice, two separate beds and a living room area. A flat screen tv and their own balcony. Yamaguchi went straight to the balcony and looked over its edge, “This view is amazing. Tsukki you have to see this.” The brunette leaned back towards the open door and saw that his friend was sitting on one of the beds, headphones on and eyes closed. Maybe he’d look some other time.

They relaxed inside their room for a little while, but not long because after Yamaguchi closed the balcony door and sat down on the other bed Tsukkishima stood up and slipped through the brochures. “They knew we were going to be Japanese yet all this crap is in English.” He tossed some of them to his friend and watched as Yamaguchi read over them.

“I think this one is telling up park times and these others are for different attractions.” He laid them out individually and looked up at Tsukki, “Which one do you want to do first?”

“We should probably go to the museum so that you can have a better understanding of the island inhabitants that would eat you whole.”

“Don’t joke like that.”

“It’s true.” Tsukki shrugged and pulled out his dinosaur book from earlier and put it in a small backpack. “Come on.” At the museum they decline the offer of going with a tour group in exchange for a map. “Tyrannosaurus Rex, the first part meaning tyrant lizard, is the best known dinosaur that I bet even you know something about.” Tsukki walked backward towards the bones of one of the beasts. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes but smiled when he noticed the way his friend’s eyes were traveling around the room. It was odd when he saw his friend expose this much emotion. Tadashi liked this side of Tsukki.

“Yes everyone knows about the T-Rex.” Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the blonde staring at the massive construction of bones. He was supposed to send pictures to everyone later tonight so he might as well take as much as he could.

Tsukkishima glanced over at him when the sound of the camera went off but didn’t say anything about it, “Did you know that highlighting relatively rapid and coordinated eye and head movements, as well as an enhanced ability to sense low frequency sounds that would allow tyrannosaurs to track prey movements from long distances and an enhanced sense of smell. In other words if one’s near you don’t move, talk, or smell bad.” As he talked Tsukkishima became more animated and Yamaguchi couldn’t help the grin that was growing on his face. He quickly snapped another picture before the giant smile on his friends face could disappear, which earned him a pointed glare.

“You really are a nerd Tsukki.” Tadashi laughed and pulled on the blonde’s sleeve so that they could move onto the next dinosaur. Again Tsukkishima became animated and told the random facts he knew about the creature and made sure to not let Yamaguchi take too many pictures of him. “At the rate we’re going this is going to take all night.”

“Well if you knew more about dinosaurs it wouldn’t take so long.” Tsukki shot back. Yamaguchi wanted to tell his friend that he didn’t care about dinosaurs he was only here to keep him company, but with the constant grin on the blonde’s face he decided against. Nothing made Tsukkishima happy like this did. Hell, Tadashi can’t remember the last time he saw his friend smile this much. “Hey let me take a few of you next to the fossils, that way you’re parents don’t think I’m using you like a servant.”

“They wouldn’t be wrong.” Tsukki slapped him on the back as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s phone out of his hands and traded places. Tadashi threw up a peace sign and smiled at the camera.

            Instead of heading towards more of the fossils, Tsukki starts to walk back towards the entrance, “Come on, that should be enough for today. I wouldn’t want to overload your brain on so much information.”

“Tsukki!”

“I think they’re about to have a Megalodon show anyways.” He grabbed his friend by the hand for the second time that day and started to practically run towards where the show would be. Yamaguchi wanted to ask what a Megalodon was but he knew that Tsukki would just roll his eyes at him, and honestly he was about to find out anyways. Another reason was he didn’t want to miss a moment of Tsukkishima Kei acting like a normal happy teenager for once in his life. This was the best day ever.

He regretted going to the Megalodon show. Not only was it a massive shark bigger than any builder he’s ever seen but that thing just ate a great white shark. He wanted to curl up into a ball and never think about that thing again. How could that even exist? “That’s really unsettling Tsukki.” The Megalodon jumped into the air this time to get its dinner and the resulting splash left the two of them soaked and shaking.

Tsukki took off his glasses to wipe off the water and squinted at the area around him. “I can’t dry these.” He looked over to Yamaguchi and the brunette blushed despite himself, he’s always liked Tsukkishima’s dark brown eyes.

“I think I have something in my backpack that might be dry.”

Tsukki waved him off, “The show’s almost over, let’s get back to the room and we can dry off there and order in something to eat.” He stood up and gave a dirty look to someone who complained. After they were out of the arena he looked back at Tadashi, “Unless you want to eat out. Maybe you’ll see those girls from earlier.” His friend winked at him and he had no idea what he was talking about. “They were cute; too bad they seemed really annoying.”

Oh. “Tsukki, I’m not-”

“I bet their pizza is decent. Want to try that?” His friend had pulled his headphones out of his bag and put them on, he wasn’t listening to music. Yamaguchi could tell.

“Sure.” He said quietly. It must have taken a lot out of Tsukki to be so talkative today and emotional. They could just stay in their room and enjoy each other’s company. It would be like they were back at home after a long practice. “Oh Hinata told me that practice went well today.” Yamaguchi said as they stepped onto the elevator and pressed the number for their floor.

“I wonder if that means him and that king didn’t fight today.” As they step off onto their floor Yamaguchi chuckles, “Yea probably not.”

“You know Tsukki, we’ve been friends for so long but I’ve never got to hear you talk as much as you did today.” Tsukkishima just stared at him, “I liked it. I think you should talk more. At least to me anyways.” Tsukki turned away from him and slid the key into the lock and went inside without saying anything. “Unless you don’t want to then that’s fine of course.” Yamaguchi called after him. “I was just-”

“Really Yama, its fine, maybe I will talk more.” Tsukki glanced at his friend from across the room; his face looked red, but without the lights turned on Yamaguchi couldn’t tell. Maybe that’s how the blonde preferred it.

“What kind of pizza do you want?” Yamaguchi asked to say something and break the silence; only he didn’t have to ask what kind because Tsukki always got one type of pizza. Extra cheese and peperoni, the same way Tadashi likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than what I wanted but I think this is a nice leaving off point.


	3. Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two at Jurassic World is full of ups and downs and one major up at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously i just needed to write some sappy TsukkiYama even though they're not together (yet)

Tsukkishima was never someone who was easy to wake up, and in spite of being in a luxury hotel in the best theme park in the world, Yamaguchi could barely get him to wake up before eleven a.m. “I swear if you open those blinds I will feed you to the Megalodon.” Yamaguchi’s hand froze on the cord connected to the curtains. Tsukki wouldn’t actually kill him, he knew that, but at the same time…he was a real bitch when he wanted to be.

With a sigh Tadashi let go and walked over to where his friend was pressing his face into the pillow, since Yamaguchi had already flickered on the lights. “The sooner you wake up the sooner you can geek out.”

“I’ll kill you.” Came the muffled response. Without thinking Yamaguchi chuckled, the next thing he knew he was being dragged onto the bed and a very tired, angry Tsukkishima was hovering over him. “We wake up every day early for volleyball then on the weekends we wake up slightly less early for volleyball. Guess what we have today? No fucking volleyball practice. I don’t even remember the last time I slept in was.”

“It’s 11:15 Tsukki.” The smile never left Yamaguchi’s face. Honestly he couldn’t take his friend seriously whenever he didn’t have his glasses on. He was just too cute. Not cute, funny looking, defiantly not cute. “That’s almost ten hours of sleep.”

“You’ve been up since nine and I had to lay here and listen to you toss and turn.” Tsukkishima seemed to realize he was still holding his friend down so he let go and laid back down on his back. “You make a lot of noise.”

“Sorry Tsukki.” They were laying next to each other, “But don’t you want to make the most out of this trip?”

“I thought you didn’t like dinosaurs.” The other replied.  He reached over and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. “I didn’t want to do a whole lot of stuff that you didn’t like. After I forced you on this trip.”

Yamaguchi leaned up on his elbows to stare at his friend, “You didn’t force me on this trip. I may not like dinosaurs like you do, but I like not being in school. Being captain of the volleyball team is so much stress all the time that sometimes I just need to bang my head against a wall.”

“That’s the dumbass and the king’s fault.”

“Well there’s more to it than that, but yes they do make it harder on me.” There was a hand on his shoulder and Yamaguchi looked up and saw his friend staring down at him. “It’s fine though.”

“I don’t really care what we do today.” Tsukki removed his hand and putt his headphones around his neck. Yamaguchi smiled, that’s how the blonde tells people to choose something. It’s his way of being nice.

They lay in the room until Yamaguchi’s stomach rumbles and they decide that maybe 12:30 is a good time to start the day. The food pavilion isn’t packed and no one comes up to them this time, maybe it’s Tsukki’s constant glare, or the fact that Yamaguchi’s constant talking discourages anyone from trying to interrupt him. It must look odd, for a tall intimidating man to be walking next to someone who shines like the sun, but to the two best friends it seems like there could be no other way to go about it. Around four they’re the next two to go on one of the roller coasters when there’s a sudden, very loud, roar from not that far off.

Everyone quiets down and turns towards where the noise came from. Then one of the officials tells the startled people that there’s just some sightseeing tours going on and the dinosaurs like to give the people a good show.

To Yamaguchi that sounds odd, but then he’s sliding into the spot next to Tsukki and all he can think about is how the blonde reaches across him and buckles the two in. “You looked like you weren’t going to do this, and I’m not explaining to your mom I let you fall off a roller coaster.” Tadashi smiled at his friend and apologizes.

Tsukkishima doesn’t scream on the roller coaster, that’s one thing he will never do, Yamaguchi has never seen him express fear. Sure he’s seen the blonde jump or startle, but he’s never seen him scream or look afraid.

Yamaguchi screams though, he screams from the very first drop until the ride starts to slow at the end. “You’re like a child.” Tsukkishima scolds him. All Yamaguchi can do is laugh, there’s still too much adrenaline running through his veins for him to do anything else. He never was someone for too much excitement.

“I scare easily.” They’re walking along the boardwalk now, with ice cream in their hands and enjoying the cool air. Back home it was hot all the time and practicing in the gym without air conditioning only made it worse. “Also I like letting my emotions out.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I never said there was.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

 

They don’t talk again until they’re in the food pavilion waiting in line, “There are those girls who like you.” Tsukki points out. Yamaguchi looks to where he’s pointing and sees the same group of girls from yesterday.

 “Why would they like me? How do you know?” Yamaguchi looks back to his friend with a look of curiosity and confusion. Tsukkishima rolls his eyes and just stares at his friend. “Tell me Tsukki.”

“They came up to you and tried to start a conversation.” Yamaguchi looked like he was about to say something about how they were just being nice when the blonde cut him off, “Honestly you never notice when someone is flirting with you.”

“Who flirts with me?”

“God you ask a lot of questions.” They move forward in line and don’t say anything for a while, “Remember those boys in middle school who always were bothering you?”

Tsukki says out of the blue, “Yes.” Those few weeks had been horrible for Yamaguchi. He didn’t know why he was being targeted by those bullies; he never said anything to them prior to getting punched in the face one day.

“Well I heard that they didn’t like how all the girls thought you were attractive so they decided to do something about it.” Yamaguchi looked shocked. “They stopped bothering you whenever I asked them to.” Tadashi didn’t believe that his best friend had asked those three boys politely stop bothering him, however the sentiment behind it made the brunette smile and without thinking he leaned over and hugged Tsukkishima. “Hey!” Tsukki cried out and a few people turned to look at them. Yamaguchi hurriedly pulled back and was blushing furiously.

“Thank you Tsukki.”

“I just didn’t want to have to hear you bitch about them every day.”

“Sure Tsukki.” The blonde rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything else until it was their turn to order and he told his friend which one he wanted to eat. Then Yamaguchi told the man behind the counter. They handed over their passes and chose a table near the wall, away from people. That’s how they both liked it. Tsukki didn’t like a whole lot of people looking at him and Yamaguchi was shy anyways. It worked out for both of them.

“That first year could be a good vanguard blocker if he managed to time his jumps correctly.” Yamaguchi had long since forgotten his food and now was talking vividly with his hands. “But you and Kageyama are most of the time doing it together.”

“I bet the king would hate for another commoner to take his place.” Tsukkishima had finished his food, since he didn’t stop to talk every five seconds like Tadashi did. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and took a bite of his cold noodles.  

“I just don’t know if I’m doing this captain job good enough.”

“Nishinoya wasn’t the best captain and sometimes Daichi messed up, you’re fine.” Tsukki didn’t look at Yamaguchi while he spoke but there looked to be a smile on his face.

Yamaguchi was smiling from ear to ear, “I love it when you’re nice like that Tsukki!”

“I’m always nice to you.” Was the quiet reply that came back and now the smile on Yamaguchi’s face was small and caring.

“I know.”

They went to bed that night after visiting the late nocturnal museum and the 24 hour laboratory. It was midnight when they finally got back to their room and the two boys didn’t even bother to flip on the light switch. Sometimes they were so in sync with each other that if one didn’t want the lights on then other automatically left it off. That was years of friendship and countless sleepovers.

There was a flash of lightening followed by a loud crack of thunder that slightly shook the floor. Yamaguchi stopped where he was to look at the curtains closed on the other side of the room. This can’t be happening, the weather forecast had said that it would be clear and sunny all week. “Tadashi?” Yamaguchi started at the use of his first name, Tsukki must have called out to him a few times.

“Yes?” Tsukkishima got out from under the covers he had over him, grabbed his headphones off of the night stand and walked over to where his friend was standing. Gently he took hold of Yamaguchi’s hand and led him back to where the blonde had just got up from him.

“When there’s thunderstorms at my house we do this all the time.” Tsukki said. He laid down and pulled the brunette down beside him. After removing his glasses Tsukkishima put his headphones over his friends ears and turned on his Ipod. This was something that only happened when Yamaguchi was having an off day, or was too stressed or scared. Basically any time he felt like he was going to break Tsukki was there offering him comfort, and he always took it, no matter what.

Tadashi curled up beside his best friend, his face pressed up against his chest so that he wouldn’t have to see the flashes of lightening outside. Tsukki smelled nice, and his hands started to make patterns along the brunettes back. Slowly Yamaguchi relaxed and that faded into sleep. Thunderstorms weren’t so bad when he had Tsukki next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also there's probably going to be some angst coming up, to even out the happy lmao enjoy!


	4. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a tour in the fence with the friendly dinosaurs.  
> Oh shit nevermind.

Tsukkishima woke up first the next morning and he couldn’t feel his left arm, oh. Tadashi was still asleep and clinging onto him tightly, it was almost cute- “Tsukki.”

Kei didn’t know if his friend had woken up or not, sure in the past Yama was known to sleep talk, but that was always during the middle of the night, it woke Tsukkishima up many times. “Yamaguchi?” he asked quietly and the brunette clung tighter to his friend. Slowly the freckled boy opened his eyes and loosened his hold on Tsukkishima’s arm, however he didn’t let go all the way. It wasn’t that weird, they were close friends after all.

That’s what Yamaguchi’s sleep clouded mind told him. “Did you sleep well?” his eyes were only half way open and there was a content smile on his face. Yamaguchi really did like looking at the blonde when he had his glasses off. It made him look less angry, not that there was something wrong with how Tsukkishima looked; it was just a different side of him.

“Yea, you didn’t kick me this time.” Tsukki hit his friend on the arm lightly.

Yamaguchi stretched and moved his legs out from between Kei’s and he looked back at the clock. It was already past nine. “What do you want to do today?” Yamaguchi said after retrieving his friend’s glasses off the night stand.

“Well we haven’t actually been on a tour inside the fences yet.” The blonde said as he slipped his glasses onto his face and looked around the room with his now perfect vision. Slowly, without noticing it he had moved away from Yamaguchi and was now sitting up with the covers pooling around his waist. “I know you don’t like them, but it’s completely safe. They’ve had over 100 tours and the only thing that’s happened is someone’s seatbelt malfunctioned and it wouldn’t let them take it off.”

“I guess getting to ride around on those fancy sphere things would be cool, and it’ll just be the two of us.” Tsukki rolled his eyes, “What? That way no one will try and talk to us in a language we’re not that great in.”

“Sure.”

Tsukkishima got up and went to the bathroom to shower, while he was busy Yamaguchi decided to call his mother and tell her about the things they’ve done so far. He was still on the phone when Tsukkishima walked back into the room with a towel around his shoulder and a pair of pants hanging off his waist. It make him look like a dangerous guy, this made Yamaguchi laugh. “My mother wants to speak with you Tsukki.” He handed the blonde his phone and went into the bathroom to take his own shower.

Later they sat down for a brunch and noticed that some of the staff was acting weird, “Why are they acting so strange?” Yamaguchi said between bites.

Tsukki shrugs, “Maybe something got loose.” Yamaguchi paled and Tsukki sat up in his seat and held up his hands, “Kidding. They would have put on the alarms if that happened.” Tadashi calmed back down and continued to eat his breakfast.

“We should probably hurry if we want to get back from the tour in time to see the movie they’re playing at the ‘drive in’ tonight.” Yamaguchi shovels the rest of his food into his mouth before getting up and dumping his tray. Tsukki follows him and together they walk towards the west fence and wait in line for over thirty minutes before it’s their turn to get inside the Gyro-Sphere.

A video pops up on the dash as Tsukki maneuvers the vehicle out into the designated field. “Turn that off.” He tells his friend and Yamaguchi leans over and messes with the buttons, “That’s a triceratops.”

“I know that.” The freckled boy responds dully. “Just because I don’t like dinosaurs doesn’t mean that I’m an idiot.” They continue on like that for twenty minutes until they see a park jeep sitting at the bottom of a hill. The blonde starts to go down there and check it out, but Yamaguchi’s hand stops him, “Maybe they’re doing something official and we shouldn’t bother them.”

“Well they can just tell us to leave.” He shook off his friends hand and started down the hill. The driver side door was open, but there didn’t seem to be anyone nearby and the two friends looks around the empty field. There wasn’t even any dinosaurs around at the moment, come to think of it Yamaguchi hadn’t seen a dino for at least five minutes.

He put his hand back on Tsukkishima’s arm and looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “Tsukki let’s go back.”

“Yeah ok, let me turn this thing around-” he never got to finish his sentence because just then the two of them were roughly pushed several yards in the opposite direction by something very big. Yamaguchi banged his head against the headrest and bit his tongue hard enough to make it bleed. “Yama are you arlight?”

Tadashi felt someone put their hands on his cheeks and he looked up and saw the concern on his friends face, “I’m fine. Are you ok?” Tsukkishima nodded and they both turned and looked at the stampede of triceratops racing past the jeep that was now a lot further away from them than it had been. “I don’t know how to get around them.” Kei said bluntly and Yamaguchi felt his chest tighten.

“Something has to be chasing them.” He said with a note of fear in his voice. “In the brochure it said that herbivore’s, omnivore’s and carnivore’s are fenced in different sections so that they wouldn’t harm the population size.”

“I know.”

“So what has these things running so fast?”

“I don’t know.” The Gyro-Sphere shook. Yamaguchi’s breath caught in his throat, Tsukkishima’s eyes widened and he grabbed the handle that control the vehicle, “Holy shit.” He breathed out and Yamaguchi looked like he was going to scream so Tsukishima slammed a hand over his friends mouth.

The thing that was chasing the triceratops and making the ground shake as if there were many earthquakes was making its way past them and after the prey it saw before it. “We’re going to die.” Kei heard his best friend whisper and he wanted to say that no, they weren’t, but he couldn’t find his voice. So he waited until the massive t-rex looking beast was out of view and started the sphere towards the west fence.

Just then the screen on the dash flashed on a voice started saying something in an oddly robotic voice, “What’s it saying?” the blonde said after swallowing with a dry mouth.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and tried to loosen his muscles, “There was a power surge and for safety with the Gyro-Sphere’s we need to head back.”

“No shit.”

“Technical Problem my ass.” Yamaguchi turned around in his seat and stared at the direction in which they saw the monster run off to. “What kind of dinosaur was that Tsukki?”

“I would say in the Tyrannosaurus family but there are too many differences that don’t fit with the gene pattern.”

“Nerd.”

“Smart.” It was five minutes until they saw the fence off in the distance, maybe two miles, maybe less. “We should be there soon. Then we can tell those idiot staff members to not let people drive around in a dangerous environment.” Tsukkishima looked mad, well he always looks mad but this seemed different. “How’s your mouth?” he looked over at Yamaguchi and the anger wasn’t in his voice, just his face.

“I’m fine, I just bit my tongue. I promise.”  It hadn’t even bled that much, he really was fine, thankfully. The ground shook and Yamaguchi turned around in his seat again. There was the monster. Taller than a T-Rex should have been and a different color than he’s seen on any of the other dinosaurs. “Tsukki,” he half shouted, “faster.”

“No shit.” Yamaguchi turned back around to fasten his seatbelt again and noticed a park jeep racing towards them, but instead of slowing when they got close it raced past and the brunette noticed five men in black and it looked like they were holding riffles.

The fence was 100 yards away and Tsukki had to slow down and coast into the opening. The door shut immediately behind them. The ground was still shaking.

All of the sudden there were people around them asking several questions and helping the two out of the vehicle. “What are they saying?” Tsukishima looked at his best friend, a look of annoyance clearly on his face.

Then the man who had showed them around on the first day was there and he was translating all the questions for the two boys, “Are you two alright?”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stopped walking and looked at the man. “What the hell was that thing out there? Because I know dinosaurs and that’s not natural.”

The man looked over to his boss and relayed the question back to him. Yamaguchi couldn’t translate what they were saying because the two men spoke too quietly. “Come with us, we’ll have you checked for injuries-”

“We’re not injured, and what was that thing?” Yamaguchi pointed at the fence and the fading noises of the beast. “Answer us.”

“We were running tests in the field, and I assure you everything is under control.” The man looked nervous now, like he would be found out.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Clearly if it was under control you wouldn’t have been asking us if we were injured and needed to be checked up on.” This time is was Kei’s turn to point towards the fence, “Then we see men carrying guns towards it and the Gyro-Sphere said that there was an ‘electrical malfunction’.”

The short man turned towards his boss and told him everything that was said and when he turned back around he looked at the two boys before him and smiled gently, “Why don’t you go back to your room, or the spa. It seems like you two are stressed and need to relax.”

The main boss was glaring at the two boys; even Tsukki looked intimidated, they turned to leave and caught the eyes of someone else. A man with red hair and a muscly build, he was eyeing them without abandonment. It looked like he wanted to know what they had been talking about but he probably didn’t understand Japanese. This trip was getting more complicated as the days dragged on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like this chapter as much as I do the others, but here you go, let's have shit fucked up and I can't wait to make them actually run from the dino's


	5. Perfect Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki cried about the Land Before Time pass it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danger is coming soon i promise

“Should we go back to our room?” Yamaguchi asked. He was twisting a longer stand of his hair that had come loose of its knot; it was a nervous habit he had picked up from Asahi

Tsukki laughed, “Yea and they also told us that it was a field test. It’s just a sack full of shit.”

Yamaguchi stopped walking and let his hands fall to his sides, “So, do you want to leave early”

“The island?” Tsukishima actually looked shocked, “If it was really that bad they would have everyone leave. We’re fine.” His words seemed to ease the tension in Tadashi’s shoulders because he let out a sigh of relief and walked a few steps so that he was standing closer to his friend “Unless you think we should.” That was the closest Tsukishima was going to get to telling Yamaguchi they could leave if he really wanted to.

Tadashi shook his head, “Since you think’s it’s alright then we should be fine. You are the dinosaur nerd after all.” Kei hit him on the arm. “Kidding.” Yamaguchi backed up with a smile on his face, “Sort of.”

“I’m hungry, let’s get dinner then go to that movie thing you were talking about earlier.” Tsukishima started walking towards the boardwalk and Yamaguchi followed after him happily. It was like it always was. The blonde was taking long strides looking irritated and the sun was beaming behind his shoulder, he didn’t stop talking until they got to their table and began to eat.

There was an hour to kill before they needed to be at the patch of grass where the movie would be shown and so Tadashi convinced Tsukki to sit on the beach with him and build a sandcastle. “It would help if you weren’t so clumsy.” Tsukishima said after Yamaguchi knocked over their masterpiece for the third time.  
            “Sorry Tsukki!” he stood up and filled the plastic water bottle up again, this time sitting further away from the sculpture than before. “I just get too excited.”

“I know.”

“Sometimes I hear people ask how we can be friends since we’re so different.” Tsukishima doesn’t say anything so Yamaguchi keeps talking as if he were talking about the weather. “I think you like to listen and I like to talk so it evens out.”

“I think they mean how I’m an asshole and you’re the nicest a person can be.” Kei says quietly, he’s almost got the tower built again.

Yamaguchi practically throws himself on his best friend, the two of them falling onto the sandcastle yet again, “Don’t say that, you’re very nice, even if it’s just to a few people.” Yamaguchi’s hands are next to the headphones around his friends neck and their faces were fairly close, “Some people just express themselves differently.” Tsukishima looked like he was going to roll his eyes so Yamaguchi picked up one hand and brought to his friends cheek, “Say it.”

“Say what?” there was a growl in the words but Yamaguchi didn’t flinch, he knew there wasn’t any bite in the words.

“Say that you’re nice. You can’t let people make you think you’re anything but amazing.”

Kei grabbed the hand on his face and threw Yamaguchi onto the ground, even more destroying the sculpture they had built. This time he was leaning over his best friend, “You need to understand something, something I thought you knew. I’m an asshole. It’s not true that I’m never nice, but I’m always an ass, even to my family. Even to you. I don’t care what other people think of me because they aren’t important to me.”

“Am I?” Yamaguchi said with a smile.

Tsukki sat up and offered the brunette a hand, “What do you think?” was his only response. He didn’t bother with the sandcastle anymore and just leaned back on his hands and stared at the sunset. They probably only had twenty minutes left until they needed to go to the movie.

Yamaguchi was still laying on the ground, his hair sprawled out around him.  Tadashi had a smile that could make anyone feel nice. “I think you care about me than you would ever say.” The Tsukishima didn’t say anything, instead he just looked at his friend and looked away.

“There’s something wrong with you.”

Yamaguchi laughed, he felt lighter than he had in a while, being a third year and also a captain of the volleyball team was stressful. “Obviously, otherwise we wouldn’t be friends.” He laughed and smiled at the sky around them. Neither of the two boys felt the ground shake but they watched as birds flew away from the island in a huge group.

 

“You didn’t tell me this was going to be _The Land Before Time_.” Tsukishima’s voice came out as a growl.

Yamaguchi held up his hands and tried not to smile as he saw the look of anger turn to worry, then back to anger, on his friends face, “I didn’t know I promise.” He pointed to a flyer posted on one of the buildings. “All it said was weekly dinosaur movie night.”

“Of all the weeks we had to come here.” Tsukishima groaned and it looked like he was going to walk away.

Yamaguchi grabbed his arm and dragged him towards an empty patch of grass for them to sit on and enjoy the children’s cartoon. “Come on, you like the movie and it’ll be played in English probably.”

“So?”

“So…it’ll feel less real?”

“Let’s just go back to the room and watch a movie on my tablet.” Yamaguchi looked upset but he stood up next to his friend and together they walked away. Maybe it was for the best, because as they were trying to leave tons of more people showed up and they brought their tiny kids with them all screaming or crying. “We couldn’t even have focused anyway.” Tsukki echoed Tadashi’s thoughts.

They were almost to their hotel when they noticed it. A faint scream. A louder roar. And the ground shook for a second. “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked up at the blonde and stepped a little closer, “I don’t think they have that thing under control yet.”

“Let’s get inside.” There was nothing else for them to do. They weren’t park employ’s they didn’t even know any of the park employ’s. There was no way they could know what was actually happen. All they could do was forget about it until the problem was solved. A little nagging voice in the back of Yamaguchi’s head told him that the problem might get worse, and the monster might break free of the fence protecting everyone. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Are you alright?” Tadashi felt a pair of hands on his arms and he shook his head no. there was no use in lying.

“I’m scared”

The hands disappeared from the brunette’s arms, but then he felt Tsukishima ruffling his hair. It felt nice, “We’ll be fine. I won’t anything happen to you.” Yamaguchi broke a small smile across his face, “Besides,” Kei said, “who would follow me around all the time if I let anything happen to you?”

 

It didn’t rain that night, but something woke up Tsukishima up anyways, “Yama?” he blinked sleepily towards the other bed, he couldn’t see without his glasses, but it looked like the other boy was still asleep. Then what had woken him up?

There was something off with the feeling of the room, it felt too quiet. Then he noticed it, the a.c. wasn’t running. He didn’t think that Yamaguchi would have programmed it to turn off; the brunette loved sleeping in the cold. Tsukishima turned to look at the clock and noticed that it was off too. “What?” he sat up in his bed and blindly reached for his glasses.

When he put them on he noticed that the smoke detector light wasn’t on, and neither was the constant light that came from the bathroom. Carefully Kei stood up and went to flick on the lights to their room.

Nothing happened.

“Shit.”

“Tsukki?” came a tired voice from where Yamaguchi was supposed to be sleeping, “What are you doing?”

“The power is out.”

“Ok.” Yamaguchi rolled back over so Tsukishima went over to him and sat on the edge of his best friend’s bed. “What Tsukki?”

“The fence is backed up by an electrical circuit.” Yamaguchi lifted himself onto one elbow and looked in the general direction of the blonde’s voice. “The high voltage is the main thing keeping the dinosaurs and the people separated.”

“Tsukki?”

It sounded like Yamaguchi was completely awake now. “If the dinosaurs figure this out then it would be chaos.”

“Do you think the park people know about it?”

“Without a doubt.” Tsukishima grabbed his phone off the night stand and looked at the time, “It’s four a.m. and there’s no way for us to know how long the power has been out.” Kei felt hands reach for him, he grabbed them and held onto his friend to calm him down. “It’ll be fine, I bet the people in charge have procedures for when stuff like this happens.” That didn’t seem to calm down the other boy so Kei decided on another way to let Yamaguchi know he was there for him, “Like I said earlier. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

The firm grip that Tadashi had on the blonde’s shirt loosened up and he relaxed a little bit. “What should we do until the power gets back on?”

“It’s too dark to go ask questions. We should just sleep.” Tsukishima stood up so he could go to his own bed, but there were hands on his shirt again.

“Could you-” right then it felt like some sick joke that Tsukishima Kei didn’t understand the feelings that Yamaguchi Tadashi had towards him, because all he wanted was to hold the other boy and let the blonde’s hands run through his hair. He so badly wanted to kiss his friend that he felt bad for even thinking about it. Tsukishima would be disgusted by the thoughts that were going through Yamaguchi’s mind right now.

It was torture, but it still felt good. “Alright.” Was all Tsukishima said before taking off his glasses and sitting down next to Yamaguchi. The brunette could have sworn that his heart stopped when Tsukki put his arm around him and held onto the other boy. “You know I always do this when you’re scared.”

 _I wish you would do this all the time._ “Sorry Tsukki.” Was what came out instead.

“Sorry for what?”

“I’m always making you do things like this whenever I get to anxious. I bet you hate it.” Tsukishima didn’t grab Yamaguchi’s chin and tell him that he would do anything to make him feel better, and he didn’t say anything to that extent. All he said was, “What else do you expect of me?”

For a while they just sat there and listened to each other’s heartbeats and breathing, but when Yamaguchi yawned Tsukishima tugged him down until they were lying next to each other. Without thinking about it Tadashi turned to face his friend, it was too dark to tell what kind of expression he was wearing but Yamaguchi could tell that his eyes were closed. He reached one hand towards the blonde’s face and gently touched his cheek. His skin wasn’t soft, it was a little dry and there were tiny bumps from acne that wasn’t quite visible yet. But Yamaguchi thought he was perfect.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima’s voice made Yamaguchi’s heart jump almost out of his chest, but what else did he expect?

“Sorry Tsu-”

“I didn’t say stop.” Tsukishima yawned and snuggled closer to the other boy, something he would never admit to. “It felt nice.” And then he was asleep leaving Yamaguchi staring in shock. If he heard a roar he didn’t want to think about it. This was the first time he was allowed to touch Tsukki and connect the dots of the tiny freckles on his face. Tsukishima’s freckles weren’t as noticeable as Tadashi’s was, but they were still there, and still constellations.

If only the boys had the curtains open, then they would have seen what was happening outside of their perfect bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love to hear your comments


	6. A long stream of profanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loud banging and not the sexy kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instead of packing to move into my dorm i did this

_Thud._

There was the sound of glass cracking, that’s what woke Yamaguchi up. He untangled himself from Tsukishima’s arms and legs, there was a smile plastered to his face, never before had the blonde let him get so ensnared in the other boy. Tadashi let himself wish that maybe that’s how it could be from now on. Even though he knew he was only getting his hopes up.

He walked over to the curtains and parted them enough to see that the sun was just beginning to rise. With a glance at the still sleeping form of his best friend he noticed that the other boy had turned away from the window, it wouldn’t be so bad to open up the curtains. Yamaguchi had always loved sun rises. He was still smiling when the string to the curtains were pulled all the way down, his eyes adjusted to the light and the sweet innocent smile drained from his face to an expression of terror. He was about to call out to Tsukishima when there was another thud and the sound of glass breaking. The cause of it was a pterodactyl slamming into the window.

The noise made Tsukishima roll towards the window with an angry expression on his face, “Whats-” glass fell around Yamaguchi and he covered his eyes with his arms only to lower them and see a massive pterodactyl eyeing him from only a few feet away.

Nobody moved.

Then there was a huge weight slamming into his side and more sounds of breaking. Yamaguchi looked up to see his friend lying over him, a pained look on his face, “Are you ok?”  but Tadashi didn’t have time to say anything when he was being pulled back onto his feet and him and Tsukki were running to lock themselves in the bathroom. “What’s going on?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, “I woke up because I heard something and then the next thing I know there’s a freaking dinosaur flying at me.”

There were hands on his forehead and for the first time Yamaguchi felt a stab of pain, “You have glass all over you.” There was a loud noise from the direction of their room and the two of them gave each other a wary look. Before Yamaguchi could say anything Tsukishima took him to the closed toilet seat and sat him down while he cleaned up the blood on his forehead. It was a tiny cut, nothing serious. “You’re always getting hurt.”

“Sorry Tsukki.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“What are we going to do?” Tadashi doesn’t know if he directed the question at his friend or if he was just saying it, however he did want to know the answer. Apparently the blonde had finished cleaning the cut and went towards the bathroom door. Slowly he placed his ear to the wood and listened.

He turned back to the freckled boy and gave him a hopeful smile, “I think the thing left. Maybe we can get dressed then go to the lobby. Or someplace safe.” It was just like him to calm Yamaguchi down in bad situations and even now it was working.

“Ok let’s get our clothes and come back in here to get dressed.”

Hurriedly the two boys dashed into their room, which was now in shambles and grabbed what they needed before running back into the small bathroom. Thankfully Tsukishima had been smart enough to grab his phone from the bed and once the door was shut behind them he dialed the park safety service _We’re sorry the number you are trying to reach is either busy or down at the moment, please try again._ With a frustrated sigh he dialed the hotel’s main lobby next and he got the same message. In a fit of rage he slammed his hand down on the sink making Yamaguchi jump. The brunette just had his boxers on, “Tsukki?”

“All the parks phones are down.” Was all he said, he looked at his best friend and noticed a few red spots that might turn into bruises. He looked away before it could be weird and picked his phone back up.  “I’m going to try and call our families.”

Yamaguchi finished getting dressed and watched as Tsukishima dialed another number, “Mom?” he squinted his eyes in concentration, “Mom I can’t hear you.” He waited a few seconds before continuing, “Something’s happened, a pterodactyl got out and smashed into our bedroom, we’re fine. I think others might have got out. We’re going to find safety. Can you hear me?”

There was a loud roar from outside and Yamaguchi eyed the flimsy bathroom door. They couldn’t just hide in here forever. The blonde shut off his phone and turned to where Tadashi was looking. I don’t think I have very good signal right now, I’m not sure if my mom understood what I was saying.”

“I wonder if she’ll call my mother.”

“Probably.” The hotel floor began to shake and this time the roar sounded like it was right on top of them. Slowly Tsukishima crept closer to where Yamaguchi was standing and together they waited as the lights flickered on and off until finally shutting off for good.

That’s when it felt like an earthquake was shaking the whole building. It only lasted a few second but by the end of it the two were still shaking. “We’re going to die.”

“Yamaguchi, we’ll make it. I promise.” Tadashi wanted to ask Tsukki how he knew that they’d be fine, but he couldn’t open his mouth. “Let’s go find the stairs and make it down to the bottom floor.”

Tsukishima took hold of Yamaguchi’s arm and pulled him from the bathroom, his hand fell down to the other boys hand and he kept it there. So that they wouldn’t get separated. Chances are there would be a massive amount of people in the hallways and stairwells trying to get out. The last thing the two of them wanted was to get separated.

The further down they got the slower everything happened, more people were shoving and pushing and one even had the audacity to push Yamaguchi down. Tsukishima remembered their face. He’d take care of that later. “What do you think they’re going to have us do?” Yamaguchi said when they finally made it to the second floor.

The space around them was more cramped than any of the trains they’ve ridden on, even the one they rode together in Tokyo, “I don’t know, maybe put us inside the museum, that place had concrete walls.”

“But shouldn’t they have places made for when this sort of thing was happening?” Yamaguchi could feel the fear in him swelling and he felt worse when he looked at Tsukki and he looked unfazed. “How are you not scared by this?”

Their hands were still locked together, even though they probably won’t get split up anymore, Tsukishima looked at their fingers and then at Yamaguchi’s eyes, “Because you’re not hurt and nothing’s happening at the moment.”

“You’re not hurt either.”

“Thanks for the observation.” Tsukki said sarcastically.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and let go of the other’s hand, “Honestly you don’t look after yourself enough, when that triceratops ran into us yesterday you immediately checked on me, and then you did the same thing in the bathroom.” Tsukishima was staring at him, waiting for Tadashi to get to his point, “You need to worry about yourself more. I can worry about myself.”

“I am so sorry for caring about you.” Tsukishima said before turning away from Yamaguchi.

But Yamaguchi wasn’t having any of that bullshit today, “No,” he grabbed the other by the shoulders and spun him back around, Kei was always forgetting how strong his best friend was, “You are going to promise me that you will take care of yourself above me.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you because of me.” Was what Yamaguchi said and after it was out of his mouth he started blushing furiously.

“That almost sounds like a confession.”

“So what if it was?” Yamaguchi suddenly felt very brave, maybe it was because they were surrounded by hundreds of people who knew nothing about them, or maybe it was the near death experience earlier, but the words came out of his mouth without regret.

Tsukishima opened his mouth and screaming started from the first floor and then people were shoving their way back up to the second floor. Instead of being trampled like the few people who decided to stick their ground Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand again and pulled him into a room and locked the door behind him. “What if someone else needs to hide in here?” Yamaguchi yelled at the blonde.

“Not right now they don’t.” this time instead of grabbing the other’s hand gently he pulled the brunette onto one of the beds and sat down next to him. “What were you saying out in the hallway?”

“Really now isn’t the time.”

It wasn’t the right time, and Tsukishima knew that, but right now was all they had at the moment and damn it if he was going to be interrupted by a fucking dinosaur. “No, now is what we have and you’re going to confess to me.”

“You can’t just tell someone to confess to you!” Yama yelled and Tsukki rolled his eyes, “Fine, Tsukki I love you.” He jerked his arm away from his friends and walked away. “Are you happy now? Go ahead, reject me.” Tsukishima had never seen this side of Yamaguchi before, he looked pissed.

“Why are you so mad?” Tsukishima stood up and stepped closer towards Yamaguchi, “And why do you think I’m going to reject you?”

This made the glare fall from Tadashi’s face, “You’re not?”

“Well,” Kei rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ceiling; this was the first time Yamaguchi had ever seen him look so anxious, “Can I have time to think about it?”

The glare that Tadashi was sporting earlier returned, “You made me say it without letting me wait for the right moment and now you’re expecting me to wait on you? This is why people think you’re an asshole Tsukki!”

“Say it again.” Tsukishima suddenly said as he stepped closer to Yamaguchi.

Tadashi stepped backwards, “That you’re an asshole?”

“No,” he stepped closer again; this time when Yamaguchi stepped backwards too his back hit the wall, “Say you love me.”

“Tsukki-”

“Please.”

“I love you.”

Tsukishima closed his eyes for a second and smiled, “I accept.” Was all he said before leaning his head down to rest on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. The freckled boy froze and looked down at the short blonde hair. “You picked a really bad time to confess to me.”

Without thinking about it Yamaguchi shoved the other boy away and threw his hands into the air, “You’re the one who made me do it Tsukki.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally did it, tsukkiyama for everyone


	7. I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an attempt to make it some where safer backfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the real danger begins

There was no time to talk about their feelings and when they might have developed them, like Yamaguchi had always thought they would when this would happen. Instead of figuring each other out they tried to figure out how to get out of the hotel. It was only a matter of time until something bad happened.

“We need to get something to ride in, that way it’ll be faster to get to the museum.” And it would be harder for something to grab them as they ran.

Yamaguchi nodded his head; he was still peering out the window with wide eyes. There were no people in the streets, it was midday now and even though there must have been thousands of people on the island, there wasn’t anyone in sight. “What do you think the head people are doing about this?”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything, instead he stood up and slowly lowered the curtain back to where it was hanging, “We don’t need anything to see that we’re up here.”

“Do you think anyone is trapped out there?”        

“Why would I think something that morbid?”

Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders and sat down on one of the beds. There was someone’s belongings flung across the room, no one had come back and knocked on the door so whoever had been staying here must be in another building. “Shouldn’t someone be doing something?”

“Why are you asking me so many questions? Do you think I know the answers? I hate to break it to you but I don’t. I’m just as useless as everyone else here!” the last sentence was yelled and Yamaguchi looked up from his shaking hands and saw that there wasn’t anger in his friends eyes, only fear, something Tadashi had never seen in Tsukki’s expression ever.

“Tsukki?”

“I’m sorry.” The blonde said quietly, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Yamaguchi reached the short distance between them and grabbed the others hand, “Are you ok?”

Tsukishima closed his eyes and let out a long breath, when he opened his eyes again he looked the same as he always did. He looked calm and collected, however there was something different about him, maybe he was holding himself a little different, but whatever it was…Tsukishima Kei looked small and not at all like the sarcastic man he always appeared to be. “I’m so sorry for making you come on this stupid trip with me.”

Tadashi wasn’t sure he would have heard the other boy if he hadn’t been straining his ears waiting for this exact moment. “Shut up Tsukishima.”

When Yamaguchi used his friend’s full last name instead of the nick name he gave him Tsukki’s head snapped forward and he almost couldn’t hold back a frown. “Yama?”

There was no time to talk about it, because the beast started to walk close enough for the floor to shake and the glass mirror to fall to the ground and break into hundreds of pieces. Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pulled him away from the glass and held him against his chest. “Do you think it’ll tear this building apart?” the brunette whispered into light blonde hair. He didn’t have to keep quiet; the window to this room was still intact. It was almost certain that they would be fine with this pass around.

It was only a matter of time.

“We should get to another building, one that is sturdier.” Tsukishima pulled back from Yamaguchi’s hold and looked around the small dark room. “We need to be with other people just in case help does come.”

Yamaguchi wanted to say that help would come, it would have to. There are over four thousand people on this island, there has to be someone out there in the real world who noticed something off about today. Right? “When should we go?”

“I’ll look out the door and see if anything is in the hallway.” There was a moment of hesitation when the taller of the two reached the doorknob and he seemed to be waiting for something. And then the door was open and Tsukki stuck his head outside. “I don’t see anything, or hear anything.” He quietly shut the door back and leaned against it. “We should try to make it to the first floor.”

Together they walked into the hallway, Tsukki had been right, they didn’t hear anything. They didn’t even hear people, it was eerily quiet. When they reached the stairwell they paused again and strained their ears to see if they could hear anything, human or otherwise. There was nothing. Yamaguchi leaned over the railing and looked at the stairs beneath them, there wasn’t a lot. It would take less than a minute to get to the bottom level. Yamaguchi stood back up and knocked the hair away from his eyes.

This morning he didn’t really have time to grab a hair tie, “Alright let’s go.” The brunette muttered before he lost his nerve. Tsukishima was right behind him the whole way, a light touch on his shoulder let him know that he was still there. It also let him know that they were ok. Everything was alright. Again at the end of the stairs they stopped and listened before opening the door.

“I don’t hear anything.” Tsukishima’s voice was barely loud enough for the other boy to hear.

Yamaguchi turned around and gave a small smile, “Me neither.” The door opened and nothing charged at them, nothing made noise and nothing moved. The whole first floor looked abandoned.

 

They made it out of the building without incident, and even managed to get a block away from the museum without seeing a single dinosaur. All things considered it was going well; the only thing wrong with the picture was the disturbing lack of people. Surely they would have seen or even heard someone else along their way. It was offsetting to the pair that they didn’t even hear anyone.

It’s like everyone disappeared at once.

Until they heard the sound of a loud engine and even louder roaring. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima rushed to the closest cover they could find which happened to be a T-shirt booth. As soon as they were completely hidden the noise was right on top of them and Tsukishima risked a look to the sidewalk and saw the same red headed man on a bike being pursued by raptors. It was something Tsukishima thought he would never see. Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen another human in a while that wasn’t Yamaguchi, or maybe it was the simple fact of the sight before him, but Tsukishima stared too long and the stranger caught his eyes, then the raptor looked at the T-shirt booth and slowed it’s run into a jog, then finally stopped fifty feet away from where him and Yamaguchi were hiding.

Quickly he leaned against the wood next to his friend and before Yamaguchi could ask what was going on he pressed a hand against his mouth. With his other hand Tsukishima held up a finger to his lips, a silent request to be quiet. The brunette nodded his head knowingly. The sound of the engine was fading and Tsukishima knew that the strange man was running for his own life, he would be doing the same thing too. Unless it was for Yamaguchi.

Then the sound started to get louder again and Tsukishima’s heart started to race. Were they going to make a break for it here? It had been stupid of them to go outside. What if they didn’t make it? All of this was his fault.

The blonde felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed that there was yelling going on and he had no idea what the words meant. “He said to run towards the closest building, and he’ll meet us there after he loses the dinosaur.”

“Ok.” Thank the high heavens that Yamaguchi knew English.

Together they stood up and started for the closest building, which happened to be an ice cream parlor. It would probably smell bad from not having any electricity for this long.

Then suddenly the hand on Tsukishima’s shirt was gone and he was flying into the air and landed on hard ground. Pain lanced up through his body and he rolled onto his side. Where did Yamaguchi go?

His answer was there, in front of him, and right in front of Yamaguchi was the raptor. It looked like it was sizing up its next meal.

“No!” Tsukishima shouted as the monster lunged at his childhood best friend, the boy who never knew when to stop smiling, the boy with constellations all over his body, and the boy who confessed his love to Tsukishima not that long ago.

“ _Damn it!_ ” Tsukishima knew what those words meant and he saw something bright fly into the raptor and stick, then the sound of electricity started.

The monster was being stunned? Tsukki didn’t question it, instead he just stood up and raced towards his best friend who was staring at the monster just inches away from him.

Yamaguchi followed his friend just as the raptor looked like it was recovering. “ _We have to get out of here._ ” The man spoke too fast for Tsukishima to understand what he was saying but he didn’t think he would have cared, this time he was holding onto Yamaguchi’s hand so tightly it must have hurt. However, the other boy didn’t say anything about it. He just stared ahead, his eyes looked like they were still seeing the raptor lunging for him.

Tsukishima’s whole body hurt, and he didn’t think that his ankle would let him run for much longer. It was hurting more and more with each step he took, quickly he was slowing down and Yamaguchi noticed right away, “Tsukki are you ok?” they were still running, only slower. Even the stranger noticed and started to jog beside them.

“ _Are you two alright? We need to be moving faster._ ”

“ _I think my friend is hurt._ ”

Tsukishima thought he tried to scowl at them, but instead it must have looked like he was in immense pain because Yamaguchi pulled his arm over his shoulder and he dragged the blonde the rest of the way towards the ice cream parlor. “I’m fine.” He said as soon as they were in the back of the building, it had probably been the employee’s only room.

But the way he was leaning on one side made Yamaguchi sit him down and carefully roll up the bottom of his pants. “I’m a volleyball caption remember? I know ankle injuries.” While Yamaguchi poked and touched Tsukishima’s ankle the brunette spoke to the stranger, “ _Who are you?_ ”

“ _I was in charge of keeping the raptors under control. Not that I don’t do a good job, it’s just a little hard to manage them when they are in their cages._ ” The man looked between the two boys and gave a weird look.

Yamaguchi was tearing a table cloth apart and started to wrap Tsukishima’s foot. “He’s in charge of the raptors.” The freckled boy said to Tsukki. The blonde snorted, “ _Listen, where can we go that’s safe?_ ”

“ _The museum._ ”

“I fucking knew it.” Tsukishima said, he wasn’t useless in English after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have two days left at home until I move into my dorm and I'm incredibly nervous


	8. Vanguard Blockers Jump Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing can tear us apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, i've been going through T-week at my college and never had free time

There was the museum, only feet in front of the trio, only the windows were smashed out and the doors have been ripped off its hinges. The red headed man grabbed the two boys by the back of their shirts and pulled them into an alley way. “ _We need to get on a boat that will eventually get us off the island. That would be the smartest bet._ ”

Yamaguchi turns to Tsukishima and looks at his ankle, “Could you make it to the docks?”

“It’s a small sprain, I’ve dealt with them before.” The blonde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The idiot even tried to lean his weight on his bad side to show how ok he was but the split second of pain that showed on his face was all Yamaguchi needed. “I’m fine.” He said just as the slightly shorter of the two moved to put Tsukishima’s arm over his shoulder.

“I can help you at least. _Let’s make this fast._ ” The last part was directed to the employee. Yamaguchi felt a calm start to take him over, just like when they were in trouble during a game. This had been the main reason he became captain, sure there was Kageyama with his amazing talent but he lacked the patience to make good judgment calls, as did Hinata. Tsukishima just didn’t put in enough effort to be a good captain. Yamaguchi was good under pressure, sure he may be scared, but he can focus on what needs to be done before his feelings get in the way.

The docks were maybe a mile away, but it may have well been ten miles and an ocean. There were so many times where the three had to stop and wait while something larger than all of them combined stalked past them. It was hard to keep quiet and it was even harder when they saw a raptor take down a man too far away from them to save. It would have been suicide, but that still didn’t stop Yamaguchi from feeling his heart sinking lower in his chest. It didn’t help that the sounds being made from the flesh tearing away from his body made him sick to his stomach, it would have been too loud to actually throw up. Tsukki grabbed his shoulder and told him to look away, it didn’t help much.

Then they were a block away from the docks, and that was actually the length of a block until they got to a ship. The only bad thing was that within the span of dock there would be nowhere to hide. It would be a risk, but it was the best option they had right now.

There was more screaming and yelling and the closer they got the louder the noise became, that’s when Yamaguchi smelled smoke. Tsukishima seemed to have noticed it too because he stopped and turned his head towards the smell, “This is starting to seem like a horrible idea.” He said under his breath, not like he needed to, the other man obviously didn’t speak Japanese.

Maybe it was because he was scared or he didn’t want Yamaguchi to know, either way he knew and the freckled boy was starting to feel his nerve waver.

Suddenly the air was empty of sound and the sudden silence caught the three off guard, they stopped without saying anything about it and waited. “I don’t like this.” Yamaguchi breathed out. Only Tsukishima heard it, because his head was literally next to the other boy’s mouth.

Slowly the American made his way towards the edge of the closest building and peered around. “ _All Clear._ ” It seemed like a lie, how could any of this be clear. But the two boys crept closer and pressed themselves against the wall. “ _Be quiet and don’t make any sudden moves, I may have said all clear but that’s only from what I see._ ” Yamaguchi told that to Kei and he rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘of course’.

Tadashi smiled.

They walked ten feet into the open and nothing happened.

Then another ten.

Then twenty.

And then there was a souvenir booth that they took cover under. Yamaguchi could feel his heart beat in his head and the blood under his skin was hot. Everything about him was pumped with adrenaline, it was worse than when they played Nekanoma. “Don’t worry, we’re going to make it. I promise.” Tsukki whispered into his ear, the smile was still on Yamaguchi’s face, it seemed like everything was going to be ok. This wouldn’t end horribly with one of them mangled or even worse…

No Yamaguchi would not let himself think like that, after all he did confess his love for his childhood best friend not that long ago, and Tsukishima actually accepted him. Everything had to go right. It would be just like a movie.

But life isn’t like a movie. Not for anyone.

Tsukishima’s foot was doing better, so instead of having Yamaguchi half carry him he wrapped his fingers through the others and together they walked behind the red haired man. There wasn’t long until they would be safe, the boats were in sight and less than two hundred yards away. In Yamaguchi’s mind, and maybe even Tsukishima’s, they were going to make it.

Too bad the Pterodactyl’s were making their pass by the docks. Once the trio was spotted it was almost too late, there was nowhere for them to hide so that they weren’t visible from the sky. It was like they were doomed from the start. Tsukishima grabbed onto the person next to him, he didn’t know if it was Yamaguchi or the strange man but he needed to hold onto something.

One of the monsters flew down at them where they were still hiding in the booth. The two boys held onto each other until something ripped them apart.

Yamaguchi watched as he rose into the air and was being dragged away from safety, surprisingly there was no pain, then he felt a pull on him that tore him from the grip of the monster. Yamaguchi fell to the ground and thankfully landed on discarded T-shirts. Something heavy landed next to him and he turned over to see Tsukishima laying next to him. He went to reach his hand out and then it was Tsukki’s turn to be lifted into the air by a force that was almost impossible to stop.

Sure Yamaguchi jumped, he jumped and even screamed, but he never could jumped like Tsukki could, and then he watched as his best friend, and the love of his life was carried away by a Pterodactyl.

Tsukishima woke up to the feeling of wet grass and pain. Before he even opened his eyes he knew that his glasses were crackled, it was just a gut feeling. He was right, however, they weren’t useless. As long as he could see…

But be couldn’t see Yamaguchi around him, or anyone else for that fact. There was no one in sight. It might have been the fact that the place around him looked old and abandoned, but he doubted there would be anyone nearby which made him wonder. How did he end up here? The last thing he remembered was Yamaguchi being pulled away from him and then he was running, there were sharp talons and then…it was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are going to be hectic but i promise to finish this, I've actually thought about ending it in a few chapters, but i might drag it out, i don't know yet  
> as always i love to read your comments.


	9. I swear I had a Dream About This happening Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's so short I'm sorry and Yes that's Chris Pratt's character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been making friends and not being productive in my writing but here's a short little angst for everyone

Yamaguchi’s arm was being held in an iron grip, here he was being held back from chasing after the fucking pterodactyl that was flying off with the love of his life. He turned towards the person that was holding onto him like a lifeline. “ _Who even are you?_ ” he yelled at the man beside him.

Instead of answering the man clamped a hand over Yamaguchi’s mouth and pulled the two of them to safety. Although safe was a relative term. “ _The name is Owen and I just saved your life more than once so kindness would be appreciated._ ” The look Yamaguchi was giving the man in front of him must have made him change his attitude. “ _I’m sorry about your friend; honestly it’s probably better to not think about it right now._ ”

“ _I’m going to save him._ ” There was no fear in Yamaguchi Tadashi’s voice, and with a calm hand he removed Owen’s hand from him arm and walked towards where he saw his best friend disappearing to.

Owen stepped in front of his path, forcing Yamaguchi to look at him, “ _Don’t be stupid._ ”

“ _I love him._ ”

 

Tsukishima realized that he had fallen near the old Jurassic Park center, quickly he made it to a room where he would be hidden from anything roaming about outside. His head was pounding and it felt as if there was something dripping off his chin. The tear marks in his shirt were long and wide, thankfully the wounds on his shoulders weren’t bad. The bad news is that his ankle hurt worse than even and there was blood coming from his forehead, that couldn’t be good. He closed his eyes and took a long breath, there had to be a way out of this situation that didn’t involve dying.

If only Tsukishima could figure out what that plan was then he would be much better off.

 

“ _You can’t just go running off into the woods by yourself and expect to do any good._ ” Owen was trying to grab Yamaguchi and stop him but the Karasuno Volleyball captain was use to people pulling on him and just bothering him with anything and everything. So he kindly removed the American’s hand and kept walking toward where he last saw the glint of Tsukki’s glasses.

 

Tsukishima sat in that abandoned room for what felt like forever when he decided that his best option was to try and make it back to the Park…if only he knew what direction it was in.

 

Yamaguchi was being dragged by two men towards a sturdy looking building. At first he was kicking and screaming until he saw a dinosaur nearby. Then he planted a firm kick on Owen’s knee cap. “ _Seriously?_ ” but nothing else was said to him. Once inside the building he heard the locks click into place and there was one thing on his mind.

“ _Why didn’t we come here when we had the chance? What about Tsukishima?_ ”

Owen signed into his hand and looked at the person next to him, but they just shook their head and walked away. “ _This place is for officials only because there’s some secrets that the public shouldn’t know about and we normally don’t allow civilians in here._ ”

Yamaguchi knew why he was in here, because if they didn’t bring him somewhere where the officials could keep an eye on him then he would run off in an attempt to find Tsukki. There was a flicker of an idea that if he were to be left alone and an exit visible, he would run faster than Hinta ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see super short, also my roommate keeps annoying me and making it harder to write


	10. I'LL SIGN A WAIVER THEN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so my roommate went home for the weekend and i can finally do everything in peace  
> also i was yelled at by a friend to update (looking at you Laken)

Yamaguchi was impatient like he had never been before. Before when he felt anxious Tsukki was there to calm him down, and now that he wasn’t here… No. He couldn’t think about it. If he thought about it then he would start to get too anxious. The freckled boy took a long breath and he felt himself loosen up. When he opened his eyes he saw Owen give him a curious look from across the room.

Owen obviously didn’t know Japanese which was good because Yamaguchi could mumble to himself without other people trying to talk to him, quite a few people steered clear of him when they heard him speak in his native tongue. He didn’t want to talk to anyone expect for Tsukishima.

It was night now, almost a full day had passes since this nightmare had started. It was too much for some of the survivors inside the room he was in. There were people crying alone, and people crying with others.

Yamaguchi wasn’t among them, he was one of the few who sat stock still and just stared at nothing in particular. There was noise from the main part of the room and he barely turned his head to see what the commotion was. Yamaguchi thought that if a dinosaur had gotten in that he wouldn’t mind being torn apart. Nothing could feel worse than having his childhood best friend be yanked away from him like this.

Only it wouldn’t be ok. He had his family, and his other friend’s from the volleyball team. They would be sad if anything happened to him.

They’re going to be sad about Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima Kei was 17 years old, a third year vice-captain of the Karasuno Volleyball team. He was a cold heart son of a bitch with kind soul that he showed to so few.

He is.

He’s still alive. There’s no denying it, something like this couldn’t kill him. Tsukishima scoffs at thugs in dark alleys. This is nothing for him.

 

Tsukishima was barely able to walk. His ankle had swollen almost two hours ago and with no ice to bring down the swelling he had to stop and find somewhere to sit and wait it out. He had climbed a thick tree, the ground was too open and hopefully he had climbed high enough that raptors wouldn’t think to look for dinner. The climb up made his shoulder’s hurt and his headache started fresh and thick. Maybe resting for the night is a good idea. He could see better in this tree with the morning light and some of the dinosaurs are less active in the morning.

These were the reasons that Tsukishima let himself wind down and as soon as the tension left his shoulders a dark blackness enveloped him. He slept harder than he had after long difficult volleyball matches where he rivaled Hinata’s speed.

 

Yamaguchi did not sleep. He did not close his eyes and he did not sit down. Instead he walked the length of the room multiple times; he even counted the ceiling tiles. It was a little past two in the morning when he heard someone walk up next to him, Yamaguchi turned his head and stared at the red headed man, “ _There’s a boat coming tomorrow, we’re going to get on it and sail to the closest island. We should be able to get you back home by tomorrow or the next day._ ”

For a while Yamaguchi doesn’t say anything, he can leave. He could be safe in his home in 24 hours. His mother would cry into his arms, he could sleep in his bed. His bed was one his often shared with Tsukki.

When he gets home everything would remind him of blonde hair and glasses. There were shirts and posters that had been Tsukki’s at some point, but Yamaguchi had them now. There were so many things that the two of them shared. It was going to be hard for him to go back to everyday life when everyday life consisted of being around Kei constantly.

What would his parents think? Would they blame him? If Tsukishima’s brother had come here then he could have done something. He could have protected Kei, he would be alive right now, safe and sound and instead he’s most likely dead.

“ _Will they send out search parties for those that are still out there?_ ” Yamaguchi didn’t look at Owen, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the beige colored wall. It was all he could stare at. If he saw someone give him a pitying look he might kill them. And it wouldn’t be his fault.

There was a long pause between Yamaguchi’s question and Owen’s answer, when he finally did answer there seemed to be hesitation in his voice. “ _It’ll be difficult to find people to go out and look. Before you say anything, we can’t let you go out and look. You don’t work here, we all signed a waiver. Your family could sue this place, even though they still probably will._ ”

“ _I’LL SIGN A WAIVER THEN!_ ” Yamaguchi yelled, finally turning away from the wall to look at the man next to him, he instantly regretted yelling when he saw other people waking up from their fitful sleep. His face reddened and he look at the dirt on his shoes, “ _I’m sorry for yelling, but I can’t just sit in here and do nothing while Tsukishima is out there and all alone._ ”

“ _I’m sure we’ll find him._ ” The assurance didn’t do anything to calm Yamaguchi’s mind; however, he nodded his head and let the other man go. As soon as he was out of sight the smile on Tadashi’s face faded and he went back to counting tiles and thinking of all the things that him and Tsukishima had done together.

In grade school Tsukishima saved him from bullies by calling them out on being weak. Tsukki claimed he did it because there was nothing better to do, but Yamaguchi instantly knew he had a kind heart. Two weeks later the boys were having a sleep over for the first time and Tsukishima kicked him out of his house thirty minutes into a movie because Tadashi laughed when Little Foot’s mom died.

Eventually his mother found out and scolded him and invited Yamaguchi back in. Little Kei apologized and let Tadashi sleep in his bed that night because there was a storm.

In middle school Yamaguchi was being bullied again and he didn’t know why this time, when Kei found out he didn’t tell him that everything would be ok, but the next day he came home with no fresh bruises and a blonde headed boy by his side. They watched movie’s and played music until late into the night, both of them were too tired to pull out the extra futon and so Kei slept in Yamaguchi’s bed. If either one of them noticed how Kei’s hand lightly clung onto Tadashi’s shirt they didn’t say anything about it.

After their first game together in high school Yamaguchi came back to Tsukishima’s house and slept over, Yamaguchi woke up first in the morning with their hands tangled together, he didn’t let go and pretended to be asleep. For a while Tsukishima kept their hands together when he woke up.

Before Yamaguchi completely went back to sleep he could have sworn that he felt the other boy brush his thumb across the bridge of his nose where he had the most freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i think maybe one or two more chapters and i dont know when those will be


	11. I"M ON A BOAT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boat comes and leaves behind people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here's this and i know it's short but i plan on the next chapter to be the last/ epilogue...also if anyone would do fan art of this i would totally credit you  
> any part of this fic  
> you're welcome to

When the sun rose it was as if the people in safe inside the cement building were suspended in time. Everyone was silent as the sun rose higher and higher above the horizon; the only noise was from the people who walked around. Their shoes smacked against the tile making each step harsh and too loud. Yamaguchi rubbed the sleep from his eyes, somewhere between three and four he had managed to catch a few hours of peace. He knew that things wouldn’t be different in the time between when he closed his eyes and opened them. Too bad he was right.

Tsukki was still MIA, the chances of him being found alive was dwindling by the minute. Not to mention that the boat that would come and rescue them was due to arrive in only two hours. Would that be enough time for Tsukishima to find his way back?

 

Tsukishima woke up stiff and sore all over. The pounding in his head had calmed down a little bit. The first thing he did was move his ankle around. Thankfully there was little to no pain, now when he went to put weight on it that would be a different story. He climbed to the highest point in the tree and looked around.

There, not too far off was the glint of metal and glass. Jurassic World wasn’t that far away from him, and neither was Yamaguchi. Kei smiled. He took his time getting down from the tree; it wouldn’t be good if he were to be stopped this close to safety. It took ten minutes of walking until he reached the top of a hill where he could see the park not that far off, maybe only twenty more minutes.

If nothing happened then he would be fine. Instead of immediately heading down from the hill Tsukishima stopped and listened. The only sound was that of birds and insects. Everything was calm and peaceful, now would probably be the best time for him to head back. Yamaguchi was probably worried about him, he needed to get back and make sure that his…best friend? love interest?... was ok too.

 

Yamaguchi hung around until he was the last one left in the concrete room. Owen came up to him and said that he had to leave now. There wasn’t any time left to wait on Tsukki. The little hope that was still in his heart started to dissolve, how could this be happening?

His footsteps sounded like seconds being marked on a clock, each step brought him closer to being torn away from Kei forever. He couldn’t do this.

Kei would never forgive him; his brother would never talk to him again. Tsukki’s parents would blame him. Yamaguchi’s mother would tell him that he should have tried harder; he should have done something, anything.

“Please forgive me Tsukishima Kei.” Tadashi whispered as he stepped out of the building into the morning sunlight. The sunlight was harsh on his eyes which had been use to low lighting. He covered a hand over his eyes and looked at the red headed man next to him, “ _Where to?_ ”

“ _The ship is at the very end of the port, don’t worry its safe. We have men positioned who are distracting the dinosaurs somewhere else._ ” Owen looked confident and a little pleased; maybe he was glad that he wouldn’t be one of the men fighting those monsters. If anything he’s happy to be helping people.

Together they walked towards the docks, the two of them both keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Nothing happened, not even a roar was heard and Yama could have believed that yesterday had just been a bad dream. He would have believed it until he turned to his side and the familiar presence wasn’t there.

Right, Tsukki is gone.

He would be gone forever, and only his possessions would remain.

 

When Yamaguchi got on the boat he waited on the deck, he wanted to see if there were any people left, he wanted to make sure that the people passing by him wasn’t his best friend. Of course none of them were, there were a few people who had blonde hair and glasses, but the face was wrong. Someone bumped into him and he turned away from the railing to ask if they were ok. It was a small girl and she smiled at him, and continued to do so as her mother dragged her away. She was cute, probably too young to know what really happened yesterday.

There may be a point where Yamaguchi forgets about the pain of yesterday, but he will never forget Tsukishima’s glasses, his light freckles that didn’t stand out as much as his own. Tadashi would remember everything.

The brunette turned back around and didn’t bother looking at the crowd anymore, there wasn’t a point. There’s no way he would ever see that smirk again. He heard something, something different than the noise that surrounded him. It was as if he had heard it a long time ago and the memory of the event was left.

It was like watching a movie you hadn’t seen since grade school. Or the smell of your grandmothers cooking, it was home, it was- “Yamaguchi!”

His head snapped to where his name was called from and all the hope that had bled from his heart came back with s rush that made him dizzy. “Tsukki…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really love pain and I tried really hard not to kill them off.


	12. Isn't That the Guy Who Fought a Dinosaur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i can't do spur of the moment poems, shot me

_Memories are not frozen in time,_

_They come alive when poked and prodded._

_The taste of summer air_

_Is overwhelming in photographs_

_When viewed in the winter;_

_Much like the smell of certain spices_

_Can bring you back to a kitchen long since abandoned._

 

“Tsukki…?” Yamaguchi wasn’t sure he believed his eyes; maybe his heart was playing some trick on him. Maybe he was clinging onto the last shred of hope in his fingertips, but his eyes weren’t lying. Tsukishima was standing next to the edge of the boat, only 30 feet away from where Yamaguchi was standing. Neither of them say anything else, instead the two rush towards each other. Yamaguchi covers more ground because of the limp in Tsukishima’s stride. However, when they reach each other they don’t touch. “How-”

“Are you-” they start speaking at the same time and trail off before either of them can finish their train of thought. “You go.” Tsukki nods at the shorted boy.

But Yamaguchi doesn’t start talking immediately; instead he takes in his best friend’s appearance. The blonde is filthy, his shirt is torn and so are his pants. There are mud stains and what looks like dry blood on his neck. He looks like death, yet there’s a smile on his face and it looks like he’s never been happier. “What happened to you?” is Yamaguchi’s question after staring so long.

The smile doesn’t completely leave Tsukki’s face; however, it fades away. “I passed out after getting flown away, I don’t really know what happened but I woke up at the old park apparently. That’s what someone told me anyways. The next thing I did was find somewhere to sleep, I knew I probably shouldn’t have because I probably have a concussion but I couldn’t keep myself awake. When I woke up again I climbed to the highest part of a tree to see if I could tell what direction I needed to head in order to get back to you-here. To get back here.” He blushed on the last part and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. “It took me thirty minutes to walk back from there. I was surprised that I made it in time to see someone calling for any other people.”

After his finished talking Yamaguchi just stared at the boy standing in front of him. Slowly, as if this was a dream and he was trying not to wake himself, Yamaguchi raised a hand and touched the bruise on Tsukishima’s hairline. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks.”

Yamaguchi didn’t pull his hand away; instead he moved it to where he was cupping Tsukki’s cheek, “I’m glad you’re here though. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You’d manage.” Tsukishima attempted to laugh off Yamaguchi’s affection.

“No,” Yamaguchi brought up his other hand to cup both of Tsukki’s cheeks in his hands so that the blonde hand to look at him, “You mean so much to me. You have ever since I was little.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I still mean what I told you yesterday.” The distance between the two of them closed slightly when Yamaguchi took a hesitant step forward. “I do,” another step, “love,” there was no room between the two of them and Tsukishima took in a shuddering breath, “you Tsukishima Kei.” With that the freckled boy leaned the rest of the way up and kissed chapped lips that moved against his own.

Soon enough there were hands on his own cheeks that gently pulled the two of them apart, Tsukishima smiled down at him, “I feel the same way Tadashi.”

The smile that Yamaguchi wore could have beaten the suns brightness on the brightest day. “Good.”

 

**1 MONTH LATER**

 

“Isn’t that the guy who fought a dinosaur?” someone whispered as Tsukishima walked into the gymnasium before the first match of the day. He was tired and cranky, not to mention pissed that Yamaguchi was making him sit out during half of the first match today so that they wouldn’t overdo it on his newly healed ankle.

The blonde glared in the direction that the whispering had come from, “What the fuck do you want?” he growled and the second years ran away before anything else could happen.

The boys passed by the rest of the Karasuno team before leaving the gym altogether and the captain looked at them and then at Tsukishima “What did you do to them?” he asked as soon as he was in ear shot.

“They probably couldn’t stand looking at him, I know I can’t.” Kageyama deadpanned.

“Then don’t King.” Kei shot back; he didn’t even bothering looking in the direction of the blue eyes setter. Instead he looked at how Hinata reddened and stepped closer to his boyfriend. He gently laid a hand on the setter’s arm. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and turned to where Yamaguchi was glaring at him. “What?”

“Could you try being nicer to your teammates?”

“I wasn’t the one that started it, tell it to Kageyama.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He started to walk away, towards the nervous first years. However, before he could get too far away Tsukishima grabbed the captain of the boys’ volleyball team by the hand and pulled him in close, “I’ll be nicer.”

“I just don’t want the first years to get freaked out by how you two show your friendship.” The blonde laughed. “You two are friends shut up.”

“Yes captain.”

Yamaguchi blushed and quickly pulled his boyfriend down for a quick kiss, “Make sure you stretch your ankle really good and I’ll think of asking coach keep you in the whole time, alright Kei?”

He walked away and Tsukishima looked around to see if anyone had seen him and Tadashi kiss, the only person who was looking at him was Yachi, she was giving him a thumbs up. He ignored her and started stretching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this was the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I don't know what I'll be writing next to I'll see you then!


End file.
